


This Magic Moment

by KeepGoing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Magic Stiles, derek has the hots for stiles, jackson loves to torture stiles, stiles and derek text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something...um...unusual happens to Stiles during a "private" moment with himself. He goes to Derek for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoarcticmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xoarcticmermaid).



> Written for my secret valentine, xoarcticmermaid (on tumblr) for the Valentines Day Sterek Edition challenge on tumblr.
> 
> She asked for magic, and some Jackson thrown in. Hope you enjoy!

“Stilinski!”

 

Stiles’ flails in his chair, his cell phone, which he had been using to text, falling onto the floor with a crack. He mutters a few choice foul words under his breath and reaches down to grab it just as another large hand moves in quicker than him and wraps long fingers around it, snatching it up. More obscenities flow from his lips just as his name is yelled, yet again, from the voice that haunts his dreams. 

 

“STILINSKI!”

 

“WHAT!?” Stiles screams back, finally looking up into Coach’s face who is now inches from him, eyes blazing with aggravation. 

 

“What are you even doing in this class? Do you even care about passing Senior year or do you just plan to coast by on your minimal amount of work and brains as usual and continuing to SUCK ASS at Lacrosse?” The Coach’s words are enunciated with force and spit into Stiles face. 

 

“I actually plan to pass with flying colors with my charm and good looks.” Stiles smirks, sitting back in his chair, not trying to show the terror on his face that the asshole behind him has his cell phone now. 

 

“Good luck with that.” Coach rolls his eyes. “NOW PAY ATTENTION.”

 

“You got it Coach.” Stiles salutes him before spinning so fast in his chair to look behind him it actually makes him a bit dizzy. He glares at his pseudo-were-friend behind him. “Jackson. Give me my fucking phone.”

 

“Why the fuck are you texting Derek Hale?” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows at Stiles, holding the phone just out of reach so that if Stiles wanted to get it from him he’ literally have to climb onto Jackson’s desk and wrestle him for it. 

 

Stiles groans and makes grabby hands at his phone which is being dangled in front of him. “Because I had a QUESTION for him, not that its ANY of your business.”

 

“What kind of question?” Jackson inquires, now sliding his long fingers over Stiles screen, invading his privacy even more than he usually does. 

 

“Werewolf stuff if you must know.” Stiles finally sees an opportunity and grabs the phone from Jackson’s hand. Jackson’s eyes flash blue and he bares his human teeth at Stiles. Stiles doesn’t even flinch.

 

“If it’s werewolf stuff why don’t you ask me? Or Scott?” Jackson narrows his eyes.

 

“Pffff. Like I’d EVER ask you ANYTHING. And second, this isn’t something I can talk to Scott about.” Stiles explains, turning back in his chair to NOT pay attention to Coach who is failing miserably at trying to teach the class whatever he’s talking about which has to do with Economics. 

 

Stiles feels Jackson’s hot breath on his ear as the desk creeks forward. “I read the text, Stilinski. I’m onto you. You’re warm for Derek’s form.”

 

“Warm for his form? What are you a 14 year old girl?” Stiles whispers loudly. “And furthermore, I AM NOT.”

 

“You keep telling yourself that, but I saw the texts. You’ve haven’t just been texting him about werewolf stuff. There’s thousands of texts between you two. He wants to bone you just as much as you want him to bone you.” Jackson hits Stiles upside his head and Stiles growls, rubbing his temple. 

 

“You are such a child.” Stiles sighs heavily, slumping down into his seat. 

 

*************

 

“Okay, so show me.” Derek stands in front of him, arms folded, eyebrow raised.

 

“It doesn't work like that!” Stiles protests. “I can’t just turn it off and on. Its not like turning into the wolfman like you and Scott!”

 

“Wolfman?” Derek almost smirks. “Well, what was going on when it happened?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like were you sad? Angry? What? It usually happens when an intense emotion is projected. It sparks it. And since you’re full of SOME kind of emotion, usually a few all at once, I’m sure that’s what was going on when it happened.” Derek explains. 

 

“Um. I was...um…” Stiles kicks his tip of his sneaker into the concrete in front of him. “I was just...relaxing.” 

 

Derek can smell the embarrassment and the hint of something else waifing off him. He furrows his brow. “Stiles were you...Um…” He rubs the back of his neck. “Pleasuring yourself?”

 

“NO!” Stiles yells quickly. “Okay, fine yes. I was. I was polishing the family jewels. Rubbing one out. Choking the chicken. Yanking my chain-”

 

“-Okay. Okay. I got it, Stiles. Were you watching something on the internet? I mean what was the…*ahem*...fantasy that was going through your mind.” Derek watches as Stiles tenses visibly. Then he smells it. What was just slightly in the air the second Stiles showed up at his loft, but so potent now its all Derek can concentrate on. Its surrounding him. 

 

Want. Arousal.

 

“You know. The usual. Lydia. Anything.” Stiles won’t make eye contact. 

 

“Stiles, you know when I know when you’re lying. You’re heart is a dead give away. That and your hands are shaking. Just tell me. I won’t judge you. If we are going to figure this out, get it under control, the only way is to-”

 

“YOU, OKAY! I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU!”

 

Derek’s eyes widen, even though he already knew that. He lets out a long breath and steps closer to Stiles. “Relax. It’s okay.” 

 

Stiles’ chest is heaving and he’s visibly shaking everywhere now. Derek can feel electricity coming off him. “Relax? You’re DEREK HALE. Scary, rip my throat out with your teeth, Derek Hale! And I just tell you that I JERK OFF thinking about you and I’m supposed to RELAX?”

 

“I’m not that Derek Hale anymore.” Derek frowns. Stiles rubs his hand over his face.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I know that.” He looks into Derek’s eyes. “So what now?”

 

“Now?” Derek asks gently.

 

“How the hell are we going to figure out what’s happening? Do I just whip it out and jerk off?” Stiles makes an obscene hand gesture at his crotch. Derek smiles. Stiles makes him smile a lot more lately.

 

“No.” He steps closer to the barely-there adult. “How about we do this instead?” Derek leans in, every inch more slowly than the last, before his mouth touches Stiles’. Its chaste at first, but when he parts his lips, pulling Stiles’ chapped ones with them and Stiles’ hot breath enters his mouth, the bulb above dining room table, just a few feet from where they are standing in the loft, pulses, illuminating light into the loft and then shatters into pieces. 

 

Stiles eyes fly open, but never takes his lips off Derek’s. Derek doesn’t flinch. He just snakes his arm around the young mans small waist and pulls him closer; pushing his chest flush to Stiles. Stiles lets out a small gasp of surprise and when Derek forces his long hot tongue deep into his mouth, Stiles allows it, wrapping his hands up and around Derek’s long neck and face. The stubble is soft, just like Stiles always imagined it would be and so is the hair on the back of his neck. 

 

When the kiss finally ends, because all the air in the room has been sucked into both their mouths, Derek leans his forehead against Stiles, breathing heavily against his face.

 

“Was it like that?” Derek whispers nuzzling Stiles neck, claiming him, marking him, like he has wanted to for so long. 

 

Stiles swallows, moaning and baring his neck so Derek can get closer. “Nothing has ever been like that.”

 

Derek huffs a laugh into his skin and pulls back so he can look into Stiles blown pupils. “No, I mean the magic.”

 

Stiles shakes his head slightly. “No. Just some light flickered when I...you know...came.”

 

“But you were thinking of me when it happened?” Derek asks, almost shyly. Stiles watches as the tips of Derek’s ears turn pink and rolls down into his stubbled cheeks. Stiles nods and Derek growls and his eyes flash that beautiful shade of blue Stiles has grown to love. Its just...pretty.

 

“Soooo...now what?” Stiles asks, realizing they are still wrapped together.

 

Derek shrugs. He actually shrugs. “We work on your magic. Controlling it. Since we know where the spark ignites from now.” He pauses. “Me.” And then he smiles. And Stiles’ entire world shifts. Everything is brighter. Clearer. Like he had been waiting his entire life for this moment. 

 

“Nah. Not you.” Stiles corrects. Derek’s mouth turns down into an adorable pout. Stiles rubs his thumb over Derek’s cheek, memorizing the color of his eyes in this light. Green; but not just green. At this angle they were almost sea-foam green with speckles of honey brown. The kind of brown that match Stiles’ eyes. He brushes his swollen lips against Derek’s and ghosts a whisper over it. 

 

“Us.”

 

**************************

 

Stiles eyes flutter open as the bright morning sun from the large windows surrounding the loft invade him. He shifts, the heat and pressure of the form next to him making it hard for him to move.

 

“You’re heart is racing.” The figure mumbles from underneath comfy blankets. 

 

“Yeah, was dreaming. Sorry if I woke you.” Stiles yawns, stretching his legs out as far as they can go in the lying position. 

 

A soft mound of dark bed head hair, green eyes and stubble poke out from the mountain of bed. “Same dream?”

 

Stiles nods. 

 

Derek smiles and cuddles closer to him, nuzzling into his neck. “You are too adorable you know that?”

 

Stiles snorts. “Why because I keep having the same reoccuring dream of how we first got together?”

 

“Yes. And every night when you do, the lights flicker. That’s how I know.” Stiles feels soft kisses on his neck and bare shoulders as Derek’s legs tangle with his under the heavy blankets. 

 

“It’s magic.” Stiles whispers before their lips meet.


End file.
